1. Field of the Art
The disclosure relates to the field of performance analysis, and more particularly to semi automated analysis and review of key performance indicators in contact centers.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
When managing or measuring a business or other organization, it is often desirable to measure particular key performance indicators (KPIs), such as to score performance relevant to specific quantitative metrics or qualitative goals. For example, a contact center may wish to measure agent performance and score agents according to specific performance goals or milestones, such as call handle time or customer satisfaction ratings (such as may be received from surveys of customers, as is common in the art).
Accordingly, it may be necessary or desirable to review a large quantity of data to take measurements and make adequate determinations as to performance scoring (for example, reviewing a large number of customer interactions across many contact center agents). Such review may be difficult or impossible to perform manually, leading to inadequate scoring procedures wherein data may be skipped or insufficiently reviewed in the interest of time.
What is needed in the art is a means to aid in performance review through automation such that a larger quantity of data may be reviewed in an allotted time, improving the relevancy and accuracy of KPI evaluation.